


The Kids

by crazyTXgradstudent



Series: Jana and Michael [3]
Category: Michael Fassbender - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2833661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyTXgradstudent/pseuds/crazyTXgradstudent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's all the cute stories about the kids :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“No!”

Jana grimaced, her head pounding as she listened to her daughter argue with her father from the other room. Terrible twos were an understatement where their daughter was concerned, and now that Mikey was nearing three years old it only seemed to be getting worse!

“Michaela Rae!” Michael growled, and Jana had to giggle now at the absurdity of it all. She knew exactly how the scene was playing out: Michael would be standing in the middle of Mikey’s room, pleading with her to do whatever it was that he was asking, and Mikey would be defiant to the bitter end.  At this very moment, it was whether or not to get dressed, and Mikey was intent on running around nude.  Jana rolled over, trying to get comfortable with her huge belly. She was much different this time, her pregnancy changing her body in different ways than before. Maybe the old adage was true that boys were carried differently.  Her son was this huge basketball that she carried right in front, causing all kinds of pain in her back and along her ribs. She felt like her skin was literally ripping at her sides, the stretching and pulling nearly unbearable. How in the world was she supposed to make it another 3 months, she had no idea!

“You’ll not get any snacks, sweetheart,” Michael warned, and Jana laughed out loud. Now he would resort to bribery, or anything else that might get Mikey to do what he wanted. She really did have him wrapped around her little finger! Mikey came running out of her bedroom, her mismatched clothing and messy hair indicative of Michael not getting his way. Michael followed right after, a look of exhaustion on his face as he carried Mikey’s clothes over to Jana. He dropped them on her legs and plopped down next to her on the sofa, dropping his head back in weariness.

“She wins,” Michael mumbled, and Jana patted his stomach in consolation. Poor, poor man - he had a daughter just like himself!

“Come here, baby.” Jana called to Mikey, smiling at her daughter’s crazy fashion sense. The girl had a mind of her own, and Jana couldn’t fault her for that, but Michael was way too lax with her. One of the drawbacks of him being gone more than usual this year was Mikey’s behavior. He admitted that he didn’t want to punish her all the time, and Jana knew that Mikey was acting out against her father’s absences. Mikey walked over to Jana, her mischievous blue eyes still dancing.

“Do you like my dress, mama?” Mikey asked Jana, twirling around in a circle. Jana smiled at her, taking in the strappy dress, shorts, and mismatched socks.

“I love it, baby, but you can’t wear that in this weather. You’ll freeze to death.”

“I’ll wear my jacket,” the tiny girl argued, but Jana was having none of it.

“When you get to Nana’s house you can wear that, but for right now you’ve got to change. Now come on, take that off and let’s get these clothes on.”

Mikey begrudgingly complied, stripping out of the pink summer dress and pulling on the tights and sweater that Jana helped her into.  Jana helped her pull her thick socks on, and then her boots, before releasing her.

“You better run and make sure your bag is packed, okay? Don’t forget Wolverine.” Mikey nodded her head and trotted off, back to her bedroom to make sure she had all her toys ready to go. Jana leaned back against the couch again, sighing as she melted into Michael’s warmth.

“You alright?” she asked Michael, craning her head to see if he had fallen asleep. She knew he was exhausted, his shooting schedule having him gone back and forth too many times.

“Mmm-hmmm” he murmured, his eyes closed.

“When will your parents be here?”

“Should be anytime,” Michael replied. Mikey was going to stay with Michael’s parents for a few days so that Jana and Michael could have a “babymoon.” It had been Michael’s mother’s idea, and at first Jana was reluctant, not wanting to leave Mikey with anyone. It was still hard for her, even with Michael’s parents being so good with her. In the end she’d agreed, and she and Michael were traveling back down to Galveston for a few days of relaxation. This whole pregnancy had been rough, and Jana was ready for it to be over, even though she still had a few months yet. Thank goodness for grandparents! Michael reached over and absentmindedly rubbed her belly.

“You ready for this?” Jana asked quietly, her fears starting to get the best of her. Michael snorted behind her.

“Of course, love.” He kissed her temple softly, his fingers still drawing lazy circles across her tight tummy. “You?”

“I’m a little scared,” Jana admitted, the trembling in her voice causing Michael’s brow to crease in concern.

“Of what, sweetheart?” Michael shifted so that he could pull her in closer, her back tucked against his chest as he hugged her to him. He knew she was worried about leaving Mikey for the next few days, and he had been doing everything in his power to alleviate her fears.

“Another baby.” Jana fiddled with the edge of her shirt, her fingers shaking as she did so.

“We’ve done excellent with our first, luv. What have we got to worry with another?”

Just then Mikey came back out, her little backpack over her shoulder and her plush Wolverine toy clutched to her chest.  Jana felt Michael snort against her hair as he saw the stuffed toy in Mikey’s arms. It was still a bone of contention with him that their daughter would rather carry a Wolverine around than Magneto, despite him trying repeatedly to lure her to his side.

“You know, Magneto is much cooler than old Wolverine, luv.”

Jana smiled, watching as their daughter crinkled up her nose in that same way that Michael did when she disagreed with something.

“No, daddy. Wolverine is cooler.” Mikey crawled up between Jana’s legs and situated herself so that she could see the television better. “Mama said so, too.” She craned her head back to look at her mother. “Right, mama? Didn’t you say Wolverine was the coolest of all the X-Men?”

Jana smiled secretively and put her finger up to her mouth to shush her daughter, cringing as Michael pulled her back against him more forcefully. Mikey turned back to the television, oblivious to her parents' shenanigans.

“Wolverine’s better, eh?” Michael whispered against her ear, sending shivers up and down Jana’s spine.

“I was just kidding, Michael.”  Jana tried to placate him, her skin prickling as he kissed and nipped at her earlobe.

“Wait til Mikey leaves, love. I’ll show you who’s better, once and for all,” Michael murmured against her neck, his voice low and his hands and fingers moving across her collarbone in such a way that was sending shivers up and down Jana’s body. Even at this late in her pregnancy he could reduce her to a puddle of need. She was ready to drag him off to the bedroom right now, damnit! The doorbell rang and Jana jumped, so wrapped up in the feeling of Michael's hands and the promise of what was to come. Mikey scrambled off Jana's lap and ran to the door, squealing in excitement at her grandparent's arrival.

"Let me get the door, luv," Michael murmured against her neck, his hands cupping her breasts and pulling her nipples into hardness one last time as he moved to stand up. Jana gasped and slapped at his hands, aggravated that he would get her worked up like that while his parents were here. He was still grinning as he stood up and adjusted his jeans, a knowing smirk on his face as he stared down at his wife who was glaring up at him.  He grinned down at her like an idiot.

"Jerk!" Jana hissed, taking Michael's offered hand so that he could help her up. Mikey had opened the door already and Michael's parents were in the foyer, both kissing and hugging on their granddaughter much to Mikey's delight.

"I love you, babe." Michael said softly, pulling her against him for a quick hug. "I'll make it up to you later, sweetheart."

"You better!" Jana looked up at him, her tone that of a cranky child. Michael kissed her on the tip of her nose and stepped out of her grasp, still chuckling as he did so.

"Promise, babe." He winked and walked away, turning once to blow her a cocky kiss.  Jana couldn't help but smile at the bastard. Watching that sexy ass - that was all hers - would put a smile on anyone's face....

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

“You can’t stay in there forever, luv.”

Michael leaned against their bedroom door and sighed as his forehead bumped the door. He had made a colossal mistake; one that he wouldn’t be making again. He winced and pulled back as another shoe (he presumed) hit the door.  The first time she had thrown something at the door had given him a headache and very nearly caused him to go deaf.

“Go away!”

Fuck! She was still pissed at him.  He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck as he walked away from their bedroom and back out to the couch. He plopped down and grabbed the remote, flicking the television on and finding something to watch. Gunner walked up to him and nosed his hand in empathy.

“Your mum’s pissed at me, dog.” Gunner whined as he sat down, waiting expectantly for Michael’s explanation.

“If you ever get a wife, and if she ever gets pregnant, don’t,” Michael wagged his finger at Gunner for emphasis, “don’t ever fucking tell her what she should and should not eat.” Gunner whined again and lay his snout down on Michael’s thigh. 

Both Gunner and Michael jumped when the door flew open again and Jana stomped out.  She walked up to Michael and pointed a finger at him in anger.

“And you know what else? You don’t know what it’s fucking like, Michael! I sit here, on my fat ass all day and wait for you and then you have the nerve to come here and tell me I shouldn’t have something that I want to eat. Do you know what it’s like to want to eat but not be able to because you might throw up? Do you??”

Michael swallowed hard and Gunner trotted away to his bed tucked in the corner. Jana continued as Michael shrank back into the couch.  As tiny as she was, she was formidable even at 9 months pregnant.

“You haven’t been here for almost a month, so fucking forgive me when I ask for one little thing, Michael! You don’t know what it’s like to deal with Michaela, and to be fucking 300 months pregnant, and to have to walk around with this big ass stomach of mine, and to want to eat everything and nothing – all at the same time. Half the shit I want to eat I can’t because it makes me sick. The other shit makes me fat! Forgive me for asking for something that doesn’t make me sick!”

“Jana…love..”

Jana waved him off as she continued her tirade.

“And you come here, all muscled up and shit and I look like a fucking cow because the only things I can eat are the things that make me fat as fuck! I’m sorry that broccoli and lettuce aren’t cutting it for me right now! You’re not married to a goddamned rabbit!” She stood there with her hands planted firmly on her hips and glared at him.

Michael did all he could to hold in his laughter – he really did – even biting his lip, but he couldn’t contain the grin that was twisting his lips in humor.  Jana’s eyes narrowed even further as she realized he was laughing at her. His grin faded as her lips started trembling and she tried to hold back her tears.  She said nothing as she turned to walk away.

“Jana! Baby stop!” Michael stood up and grabbed her arm, but she pulled away from him without looking at him.

“Leave me alone, Michael.” She walked silently to their bedroom.

She was crying now and he felt like a complete and utter ass because he had made her cry.  He let her go, wincing as she slammed the door again.  With a sigh he grabbed his jacket and keys and headed back out.


	3. Chapter 3

“What do you want?” Jana mumbled sleepily. She had taken a Zofran, some kind of pill the doctor had given her for nausea, and it usually made her very sleepy.  Tonight was no exception. That and the fact that she was highly pissed and exhausted from dealing with Michael. She cracked her eyes open, squinting at the bright light from the lamp.

“I brought you some food, sweetheart.” Michael pushed the bag towards her, a peace offering of ice cream, mashed potatoes, and graham crackers.  Despite how pissed she was, Jana’s stomach growled as she smelled the potatoes.  She tried to be sneaky as she glanced at the ice cream, trying to determine what flavor it was….

“I don’t want it,” she huffed out, even though she was secretly hoping that Michael would drop the goods and leave.  Those mashed potatoes smelled so good she could almost taste the butter and she would swear that was Ben and Jerry’s Red Velvet ice cream!

“I heard your stomach growl. You do want it.” Michael dipped the spoon in the ice cream and held it out to her. “Take a bite, luv.”

“No.”

“Please,” Michael asked softly. “I’ll leave if you take a bite.”

Jana opened her mouth and took the bite of ice cream, savoring the coolness as it slid down her throat. Yep. It was Red Velvet! She pulled the spoon from Michael’s hand and grabbed the pint of ice cream from him and greedily took another bite.

“Should I leave now?” Michael asked her softly. Jana shrugged as she took another bite of the delicious ice cream. It was like an immediate calming of not only her stomach but her nerves as well. This ice cream was almost magical….

“Do you want me to leave?” Jana shrugged again and Michael sighed in frustration. “I’ve been gone for over a month, sweetheart, and you really don’t care if I leave or not?”

“Well,”  Jana licked the spoon and eyed him with as much anger as she could still muster, “you’re the one who told me now was not the time for ice cream.”

“Only because I am tired as fuck, Jana!  I’ve been on so many goddamned planes just trying to get home to you and Mikey.  I didn’t mean anything by that, only that I was tired and wanted to lay down. With you.” 

Jana took another bite of the ice cream, her anger cooling down with each bite and Michael’s words.  He really did look tired, now that she took a moment to really look at him.  Still as gorgeous as ever, but tired.

 

“I love you, baby.  Please don’t be mad at me.  I just didn’t want to go back out earlier.”

Jana stuck the spoon in the ice cream and set it down on the table.  She scooted up the bed so that her back was flat against the head board and looked down at her lap.

“Do you think I am fat, Michael?” she whispered.  She was fiddling with her fingers in her lap, her voice wavering with her insecurity that sprang anew.  Michael scooted up and sat next to her, and tilted her chin with his finger, forcing her to look at him.

“I think you are the sexiest pregnant woman ever, luv.” He lightly rubbed her full, lower lip with his thumb.

“But you hang around with actresses every day and then you come home to me, and just look at me.”  Jana motioned down at herself with her hands in frustration.

“I’d like to look at you, believe me.” 

Michael’s eyes had darkened as he stared at her full breasts that were spilling over her tank top, the thin fabric just barely containing them. He trailed one finger down the column of her neck and in-between her breasts, pulling at the tank top as he did so.  He was dangerously close to pulling it down and releasing her breast.  She wasn’t wearing a bra and he was so very close.

“Are you still hungry?” he murmured huskily.  His eyes were still on her breasts and Jana was feeling that familiar pull of desire that could only come from Michael.

“Not for ice cream,” she replied breathlessly.  Wasn’t she supposed to be mad at him?

Michael leaned forward and kissed her softly, his lips warm against hers that were still cool from the ice cream.  He lightly sucked on her lower lip, causing Jana to shiver as her skin prickled with anticipation.  Yes, this definitely beat the ice cream!

“I will always come home to you, Jana,” he murmured against her lips.  Jana wrapped her arms around his neck and clung to him as he lifted her up and onto his lap.  He seated her sideways so that she could fit, and his hands were already roaming across her swollen belly and breasts.

“Do you have any idea how sexy I find you when you are pregnant like this?” Jana moaned as he pulled her tank top down, releasing one breast into his waiting hand.

“I wanna fuck you right now, luv. I need to be buried inside you right now. Can we still do that?” Michael asked, always being cautious but especially now when she was so close to term.

“We can try,” she whispered as he continued massaging her breasts.  Jana could only moan again as Michael lifted her and quickly rid her of her pajama pants and panties. She was soaking wet already, her thighs trembling with need as he sat her on the bed.  He quickly removed his clothing, and Jana gasped when she saw his erection spring free. She licked her lips and crawled over him as he lay back on the bed.   He helped lift her so that she could slide down on top of his hard cock, and she leaned back, her hands on his thighs as she tried to take him all in.

“Fuck!” Michael growled as he palmed her heavy breasts in his large hands.  Jana rocked against him, her thighs squeezing him as he thrusted up into her.  Knowing he was close, he reached up and circled her clit with his thumb, urging her on as he was very nearly there himself.

“Come on, baby!” he grunted as he thrust into her again and again.

“Michael!” Jana whimpered as she exploded around him, her eyes closing as her orgasm rocked her.  Michael shuddered against her as he found his own release, his fingers biting into her thighs as he held her against him while his body pulsed inside her.

“Ow!” Jana yelped.  She moved against him, trying to seat herself better.  Michael looked up at her in concern, immediately stilling his movements.

“What’s the matter?” 

She shifted against him again, her brows drawn together in a mixture of pain and something else.

“Oh god!” Jana whimpered as Michael felt something warm spread over his lower body.  He looked down, and then back up at Jana, and then back down again.

“What is that?” Michael asked hesitantly and Jana could hear the fear in his voice.

“I think my water just broke.” She stated matter-of-factly.

“Holy shit.”

“Yeah.” Jana braced a hand on his stomach as another contraction gripped her. She had been having contractions off and on the past few weeks, and now she knew it was time. They had been feeling much stronger the past few hours, and this one was really getting her attention.  She gritted her teeth against the pressure, her fingers leaving white marks on Michael’s hips as she waited for the pain to subside. She opened her eyes to see Michael’s blue eyes wide with panic.  She smiled at him, the tension relaxing as the contraction passed. She slowly crawled off of him and climbed off the bed and started getting dressed.  She walked into the bathroom and cleaned herself up quickly.

“What should I be doing?” Michael called to her.  She could hear the nervousness in his voice as he cleaned himself off and got dressed.  She leaned her head back out into the bedroom and tried to remain calm.

“Get Mikey dressed and call your mom and mine.  My bag is already packed.” Jana continued getting dressed.

“Okay, Mikey, get the bags, call the parents. Anything else?” Michael walked into the bathroom and looked at her through the mirror.  Jana giggled as she pulled her hair back into a loose bun.

“Turn your shirt around. It’s on backwards and inside out, baby.”  Jana turned around and smiled at him, pulling at his tag hanging out from under his chin.  She pulled him down to her and kissed him softly.

“It’s okay, Michael. Calm down. Everything’s fine, okay?” She looked up at him with adoration, her earlier anger long forgotten.

He nodded at her slowly, needing her reassurance.  With all the scares with Michaela, Michael was none too cautious this time around.

“I love you, Michael.”

“I love you too, Jana.”

She patted his cheek gently and smiled up at him. “Get Mikey and let’s go have a baby, okay?”

* * *

 

**22 hours later….**

Andrew Josef

Born at 8:23pm

8lbs 11 oz

21 inches long

 

 

                               


End file.
